


Visiting

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Sewer King scowled the minute he heard footsteps near a chamber. He turned to a pet alligator. The Sewer King watched while it snarled and tensed at the same time.





	Visiting

I never created Batman TAS.

 

The Sewer King scowled the minute he heard footsteps near a chamber. He turned to a pet alligator. The Sewer King watched while it snarled and tensed at the same time. ''A trespasser. Yes. Yes. Yes,'' he said to it. 

The Sewer King recalled society shunning him a few weeks ago. Shunning a poverty-stricken man. If a trespasser wished to harm him?   
Another glance at the alligator. A new smile formed. The alligator was hungry. 

Eyes were wide as soon as another alligator appeared. The Sewer King relaxed and smiled another time. He was always safe with his pretty pets. 

 

THE END


End file.
